A Neko In the Darkness
by ThelaziestWriterEver
Summary: Gohan is going to high school now, and has already made some... Interesting friends. One of them is Videl Satan. Strong and independent, but what does she become when a wish is made, and she is.. A NEKO? I suck at summaries, and the first chapter is just a "What you need to know" Chapter. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to... A Neko In the Darkness! This is my first fic so no hate, please. Ah, what am I kidding, I will accept flames and normal reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own DBZ, other people in this big, green world do.  
Here are a few things you need to know that you may have missed in the summery.**

**-NO BUU! NO SAIYAMAN! GOKU IS STILL DEAD!**

**-Gohan just started high when this starts, so Videl doesn't meet Gohan until this first chapter.**

**This will be a summery of what this is. If you wish to just read on to the story, skip to the next chapter. Thanks!**

**Gohan is being forced by Chi-Chi and the All Mighty Frying Pan of Doom™. And so, follow Gohan and eventually Videl, in a adventure that has almost no limits. Even more so with my imagination. And my imagination is saying, "MAKE A VIDEL NEKO FANFIC!" so, here I am. Thanks for reading! If this idea seems like something you'd read, review saying you want it. If you don't, just leave. It's as simple as that. No problem. I will update this ASAP! But I have a very busy internet life already. So see ya in DBZ Universe!**


	2. I don't wanna go to High School!

**So this is the first chapter of A Neko In the Darkness... *shakes nervously* This is gunna be difficult, but if you like it, please review.**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own DBZ, other people do.**

Chapter one: I don't wanna go to High school!

In the 439 Mountain Area lie three people in a remote house. This house was known as the Son household to a select few. And by a select few, I mean the Z-Gang. That's the extent, really.

It was a normal day in the Son household, with one Son ChiChi making breakfast. She always makes the mother of all breakfasts for the Son boys, Goten and Gohan Son. Speaking of Son boys, Goten, being the Hide and Go Seak master, used his skills to sneak his way into his brothers room.

'Need to be quiet here, or this won't work,' Goten explained to himself.

Sneaking over to his brother's sleeping form, he sneaked over to his pillow and grabbed a long feather.

'This is going to be so funny!' Goten giggled to himself, nearly waking his brother. Quickly grabbed his mouth in fear, he waited a moment to see if he woke. After a few seconds, he sighed, thanking Dende that he didn't wake JUUSSTT yet. He managed to sneak over to his brother's face. Slowly moving the tip of the feather near his nose, he moved the feather back and forth in a swishing motion. After a moment, a very loud AAACCHHOOO rang thoughout the entire valley side. A small owl outside on a branch fell out of a tree, absolutely baffled out of his small bird mind.

"GOOTTEENN! YOUR DEAD!" Gohan exclaimed. Giggling, Goten ran right out the door and into the backyard with Gohan hot in pursuit.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH MEEE-" Goten was stopped mid-sentence when Gohan tackled him to the floor.

"Yes, I can." Gohan said smugly to his fallen brother.

"GOHAAN! GET IN HERE! YOUR NOT PUNISHING YOUR BROTHER!" ChiChi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, mom..." Gohan reluctantly obeyed his mother's orders and entered the Son household, with Goten right behind him.

"Gohan, I signed you up for High School." ChiChi said without any remorse in her voice whatsoever.

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Gohan screamed flailing his arms left, right, up, down and everwhere else in between.

Because, Gohan. You have no friends, AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE RESTRICTED TO JUST THE Z-FIGHTERS!" ChiChi retaliated firmly.

"But-"

"NO! YOUR GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!" ChiChi finished with, waving her Frying Pan of Doom™ in front of his face.

Gohan murmured something under his breathe about how frying pans suck and how he will get revenge on Goten for waking him in such a fashion. He finished his inner rant and sat down on a dining chair. Goten quickly followed, with a HUUUUUUGGGGEEEEEE amount of food from ChiChi.

When the food came out, a "WOW THAT LOOKS GOOD MOMMY!" from Goten and a bunch of drool from Gohan.

"Dig in, boys. Also Gohan, you start school on Monday." (A.N, It's Friday right now, so stay with me here.) Chichi finished.

She sat down and quickly grabbed some food before it all goes into the empty pit that is her two boys stomachs'.

_Later that night..._

Gohan and Goten, by orders of ChiChi, head to bed. About fifteen minutes later, they come out of the bathroom and ready for bed.

Settling in bed, the two Son boys look at the stars for a few minutes before going to sleep.

A long weekend is ahead for Gohan.

**So that's the end of the first chapter, review please! Also, please add any spelling errors in your reviews should you spot them, and I will edit them when I get the chance. Cya!**


	3. OSH, Here I come!

**Hey guys! Today is the next chapter in the amazing adventures into DBZ... Hell, it isn't amazing, it's okay. Also this chapter MAY seem a little rushed, and it is. I just managed to fit this in today. Got plans for tonight, so... Ya, on with that story!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own DBZ, but if I did, there would be more cheese in it.**

Chapter 2, OSH, here I come!

_Monday_

The day started as usual, Gohan got woken up by the Demon that is Goten and chased him around the house till he got yelled at by ChiChi to stop chasing him and get in the kitchen and eat. Obeying his mother, Gohan quickly ran inside and sat down, Goten doing the same thing. Goten has to sit on Gohan's old school books to reach the table on his chair. (A/N He is short) ChiChi came out with a LARGE amout of food.

Goten and Gohan tried to start eating, but they BOTH got slapped up side the head by ChiChi's Frying Pan of Doom™. "Awww.. Mom, I'm hungry! I wanna eat!" Gohan and Goten said in unison.

"NO! You can eat when I get MY fair share." She snapped. Both the Son kids whimpered and put their hands behind the chair as to please ChiChi.

Smiling in satisfaction, she grabbed a NORMAL amount of food. After giving her boys the 'Dig in boys' look, they dug in. fifteen minutes later, all the food was gone.

"That was great as usual, mom!" Gohan exclaimed.

ChiChi flashed a grin to him. "Remember, Gohan. School is today. You don't wanna be late!" she said almost... to happily.

"OH SHIT! THAT'S RIGHT!" he screamed and ran at the speed of light up the stairs to start getting ready.

"GOHAN! I RAISED YOU BETTER! DON'T USE THAT KINDA LANGUAGE IN PUPLIC!" ChiChi exploded.

Ten minutes later, Gohan hopped on the Flying Nimbus and off he was to Hell on earth A.K.A school.

Around thirty minutes later, OSH was in sight to our half Sayian friend.

Leaping off the Nimbus in a manner that would rival Olympic Diving champions leaps, Gohan waved to Nimbus screaming thanks. Landing in a empty parking lot, he quickly ran out of it and looked both ways, looking for any signs that people saw him. Nodding his head, he quickly ran to the school.

(A/N, I removed the bank robbery, simply because Gohan doesn't land where he does in the Anime. Also skipping to when he gets to the door to his first class. I'm so proud.)

"Welcome class, today we are graced with a student who actually knows what the word 'Math' is." Mr. Novak (A/N, thinking of this off the top of my head here people. Don't riot.) said whilst walking over to the door. Opening it, Gohan steps in looking kinda nervous.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, my boy," Mr. Novak instructs gently.

"Well, i'm Gohan. My hobbies include Reading, and sports!" Gohan said, remembering what his dad said to his mother when they returned from beating Brolly. (A/N, this really cracked me up when I thought of this.)

Most of the class snickered at his normality. In contrary, Gohan was far from normal.

Using his super hearing, Gohan heard such comments as, 'Nerd' or 'He's cute'. Both of which he ignored.

'Where to sit?' Gohan thought curiously.

"YOOHOO! NEW BOY! THERE'S A SEAT HERE FOR YOU!" a feminine sounding voice rang out throughout the class.

Glancing upwards, Gohan noticed a blond girl waving her arms furiously at him. Grinning slightly at how stupid it made her look, he obeyed her by walking up to the seat and sitting down.

"Hi! I'm Erasa, with an E!" Erase exclaimed happily.

"I'm Gohan!" he replied in the same manner as her.

Pointing to her friends, she says, "The buff blond over there is Sharpener and she," Erasa moved her index finger to the raven haired girl who looked bored quite frankly, "is Videl!"

**So that was the next chapter, please review! I know it was kinda a cliff hanger, but the next chapter comes tomorrow. Hopfully.**

**Thanks for reading! Cya!**


	4. Stupid School Stupid Criminals

**'Aight, peeps. Here is Chapter 4... Or 3, sense the first chapter was a "Things you need to know" thingy. Huh. Just go with it.**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own DBZ, if I did, there would be more movies.**

Chapter 3, The Girl Named Videl.

"Nice to meet you!" Gohan explained looking over his desk to the left to get a better view of his new 'friends'.

Sharpener was half asleep so he didn't even notice him, and Videl just stared at him in a curious way, which made Gohan nervous.

"Alright, class. Grab your History 101 book and flip to page 26 and begin reading to page 30." Mr. Novak ordered the class.

Many groans and complaints filled the class room, only for Mr. Novak to nearly snap his ruler in two on his desk. The entire class settled down and began reading.

(A/N I'm skipping to lunch. Simply because do you REALLY want to read about science, history, and grammar? I think not)

A long, high pitched 'RRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG' rang through the school, letting everyone know lunch was upon them.

Gohan walked to lunch, drooling with Videl STILL giving him a curious look while Sharpener and Erasa followed Gohan.

Reaching a large tree on the far edge of the open cafeteria, they settled into the trunk of the tree. Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener opened their lunch boxes' and grabbing their food. Gohan grabbed a capsule and opened it, revealing a large armies worth of food.

"Y-your going to eat all of that?" Videl asked stuttering.

"Yup. Actually this is less then what I got this morning..." Gohan complained.

The trio, excluding Gohan of course, dropped their jaws to the floor. Even more so when they saw how Gohan ate. After a minute or so, they started getting used to it, and began eating themselves.

Fifteen minutes later, the small group left the cafeteria and headed to PE. Easally Gohan's hardest class.

Half way there, Videl's watch began going off.

"Yes, chief?" Videl asked urgently.

"VIDEL! Some crooks-" pause. "have raided the city Bus Terminal! GET HERE QUICK!" the Chief said between gun shots.

"I'm on my way!" Videl exclaimed, running towards the school's exit.

"Where is she going?" Gohan asked urgently, worry clearly evident in his voice.

"Don't worry, Gohan. She does this all the time. She is the cities greatest crime fighter." Erasa explained.

Gohan nods his head, still worried. On the way back to class, he kept up with her energy signal.

_The Bus Terminal..._

Gun shots rang out throughout the area. Every civilian already fled the area, except for the people on the hijacked bus.

"HAHA! GIVE US THE MONEY OR THESE FINE PEOPLE DIE!" the boss yelled whilst shooting his gun into many patrol cars parked at the exit.

A few minutes later, Videl's helicopter came into sight up in the sky.

"THERE'S VIDEL! YOUR RIGHT F*CKED NOW!" the chief yelled. All the cops turned their heads to the chief, dumbfounded by the chief's use of language.

"We'll see about that..." the boss murmured to himself. He then exclaimed, "PUNCH IT!"

The large, buff one hit the gas, slamming through cop cars at the exit.

Videl and the cops began the chase through the open country side.

After a few minutes, the crooks managed to make the cars crash into each other.

Videl flew over the cops, saluting to them through the siluet. The cops flailed their arms wildly and kept cheering for their hero.

Videl began chasing the bus through the area.

_around thirty miles away... _

Gohan started calming down when he noticed the crooks power levels were around 50, when Videl's was 70.

This lowered his worry, but still had some worry evident, caused by the fact that they may have a trick of two up their sleeves.

_back to the chase..._

(A/N, because there isn't a Sayiaman in this story, the bus won't go off the edge, but it will come close...)

Videl started getting her helicopter near the top of the bus, opening the door and got into a jumping position. She leaped elegantly onto the roof, executing a roll to reduce the damage she sustained during the fall.

The boss noticed this, he began firing into the roof, screaming "DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

Videl began running all over the roof, trying to avoid being shot. After a few seconds, the crook ran out of ammo in his Uzzi. (A/N, a Uzzi is a small one handed fully, semi automatic machine gun. This one has a extended clip.)

While he was reloading, Videl slammed through a window and smashed his face into a chair opposite her. Dashing towards the front, she began beating the crooks.

The driver kept looking over to the fight. It looked like a good ol' fashion cat fight. SLAP PUNCH SLAP PUNCH KICK DODGE. This was pretty much what the fight went down.

Videl noticed that they were taking a long time to knock out. It began getting harder when the boss, now somewhat conscious, came over to help his comrade.

She eventually got annoyed, and finished the fight with a EPIC NUT KICK! (A/N, NUT KICK NUT KICK! (cough) Uumm.. Nevermind, back to the story...)

Crumpling to the ground, both criminal's yowled in pain at being kicked in the gentlemen's vegetables. Videl then knocked out the driver with a nice kick to the head.

Videl shoved the man out of his seat, and noticed they were heading right to a canyon.

Slamming the brake with all her legs could muster, she held it down and covered her face with her palms of her hands.

The bus came THHHIISSSSS close to falling. Thankfully the back exit was still on solid ground.

After awhile, the police arrived and all the commoners plus Videl, were fine.

Thanking Kami (A/N, AKA Dende.) , Videl got out her copter and headed back to school, still shaken up badly from just moments ago.

**Longest, friggin, chapter, ever made by me. :D Thanks for reading it, and please review. Any grammar, spelling, ect, can be placed in your review. AKA, any errors you find please add in your review and I will fix them next time I prepare to make a chaper. Cya!**


End file.
